Naruto's best Christmas gift
by draco122
Summary: Naruto has married Kuernai and is getting ready to spend the first Christmas with her as a couple. Along the way he remembers how it all came to be.
1. Chapter 1

My first Naruto fic.

This will be a one shot

Naruto/ Kurenai set after the war. Not sure of the child's gender so I will make the child a girl. This will be a Christmas story. I am choosing Kuernai since there are not a lot of this paring. Plus it is my second favorite one. She will be about 28 and Naruto will be 20 so there is less of an age difference.

Plot: Naruto gets the greatest gift he ever could ask for on Christmas. (Yes I know Christmas is not celebrated this way in Japan but work with me.)

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a happy man. Today was Christmas Eve and he was getting ready to spend his first Christmas Eve with his new family. He had married Kuernai and adopted her daughter. The marriage was three months ago and this was the first Christmas Eve and Christmas they would have as a family. Naruto as he was walking home thought about how it all came about.

Flashback

It has been three years after the war. Many people had died during the war. Naruto lost a lot of people that were important to him. The one that hit him the hardest was Hinata. Hinata had confessed to him in another battle. During the battles that followed and that led up to the final battle he thought about her confession every second he could. He figured out that he did love her and once the war was over he was going to ask her to give him a chance. However he did not get the chance.

It was not due to her dying in battle. No that would have been better. Instead she turned on Naruto and called him a monster. She used many other words but the worse were "loving you was a mistake. I should never have loved a monster like you. I should have let you die." After the war Naruto went into a deep state of depression.

Combine with all the deaths he had seen. Burying his friend Neji who happened to be Hinata's cousin and the harsh words she said to him drove him to the state. He would sit on the Hokage mountain and just look at the village. He would sometimes stare at the memorial stone or train or go on long missions. His two best friends Saukra and Sasuke tried to get him over it but it just did not work.

Sasuke returned to the village and got off easy for his crimes. His charka was sealed off and he would never be able to us it again. However he did not care. He felt that he deserved that and much more. He did end up marrying Saukra and Naruto was at the wedding very happy for them both. That was the only happy time for Naruto.

Nothing worked and it looked like he would always be that way. However sometimes the higher powers get tired of watching people suffer and they do something about it. Kami the goddess that created the world got tried of watching her champion suffer so she set out to find and give him the one thing he always wanted.

It started three years and six months after the war when Naruto had returned from a hard mission. He was training for that was all that relaxed him. He started to question what is the point? All of his friends are married and happy. He is not and it is hurting him greatly. He does not think he will find love since all the girls are only after him for his fame as the hero of the war.

As he was deep in thought he hears a scream for help. Rushing over he sees a little girl about age three and she is running form three men. Naruto knows who the girl is. He knows that the men chasing her are not her family. So he charges in and knocks out the men. The little girl clings to Naruto and does not want to let go.

Naruto knows this is Rose she is the daughter of Kuernai and Asuma. Asuma was killed during the war for his bounty. The girl has long black hair and light red eyes. Not as bright as her mother but still bright enough. Naruto creates a clone and ties of the men. He then makes two more and has them drag the guys to Anko.

When Anko was told what happened well lets just say it was not pretty. Naruto finds Kuernai knocked out but otherwise fine. Naruto is able to wake her up. When she discovered what had happened and what Naruto did she hugs him so tightly that he felt his bones break. Naruto had gained the fox summoning contract a gift from the nine tailed fox before he left to return home after the war.

He summoned three of them and ordered them to watch over Rose for a few days and nights just in case something else was going on. Once the foxes heard what happened they were more then happy to do it. Harming children to them was unforgivable. Before he left Rose said. "Thanks for saving me." Naruto smiled the first real smile he had since the war ended and the wedding of his friends and said. "It was my pleasure."

Naruto left but not before getting a dinner invite form Kuernai. Nartuo agreed to do it the next night. He then went off to do some more training. He wanted to surpass his mother in the ways of the sword. He was very close to it.

Meanwhile Rose asked her mom more about Naruto. Kuernai never blamed Naruto for her lovers death. She never hated Naruto she always supported him and treated him with respect. She secretly thought he was cute when he was younger. She now admitted that he had grown to become a very handsome man.

She was there when Hinata said those words to him. She nearly killed her student for doing that. Rose said. "Mom he is sad I can feel it why is he so sad?" Kuernai said. "He has had a hard life. He was in love but the one he did love hurt him in a very bad way. That and he has seen many people die and he blames himself for all of them dying."

Rose said. "Is there anything we can do to help him?" Kuernai said. "I do not know. I want to help him. Naruto and sadness just do not work well at all." Kuernai knew that she should start off with a good meal. The meal went great and all three people had a great time. Rose fell asleep on Naruto's lap after hearing a bed time story from him. Naruto even tucked her in to bed.

While he was doing it Kuernai thought that Naruto would be a great father and she hoped that someday he got the chance to be a father. Naruto's depression was starting to end since that night. Since the night the three saw each other every day if they could. When Kuernai was needed on a mission Naruto would watch Rose.

Kuernai and Rose had a standard invitation to come over to his home anytime they wanted. Naruto took his parents old home after the war. Rose really liked Naruto and even started to think of him as her father. As for Kuernai she was starting to fall in love with Naruto. She fell in love with his kindness and his big heart.

Naruto was starting to fall in love with Kuernia. Actual he always had a crush on her since she was a beautiful woman. However he got to know her and he fell in love with the woman she was. He saw she was smart, funny and could harm anyone that messed with her daughter. Naruto knew he loved her but he was sacred to tell her.

However he knew that he had to tell her or else he would regret it. This was a lesson he learned from Tsuande. Naruto needed advice so he went to her. Over the years he started to see the old lady as a grandmother. He got to her office. It had been three months since the dinner that night.

Naruto said. "I need you advice please. I think I had fallen in love with Kuernai but I am scared and confused I do not know what to do." Tsuande was smiling to herself. She was happy that Naruto was coming to her for advice. She said. "I will be honest with you Naruto. I think you should tell her how you feel. If you tell her she may reject you but it will be nicer than any previous rejection you have had."

She took a pause before saying. "She may reject or she may accept your feelings and you could have a good life. I know it is hard but you should tell her. If you do not you will always have regret in your life. Do not make the same mistake I did." She then hugged her honorary grandson.

So Naruto taking his grandmothers advice set out to do just that. He found Kuernai and she had just put her daughter down for bed. Kuernai had gotten to know Naruto and all of his looks. So she could tell that he was nervous about something. Naruto said before he lost what little courage. "Kuernai I know that I have fallen in love with you. I would really like to see if a relationship between us can work. I understand if you do not feel the same way but I had to let you know."

Kuernai smiled and said. "I am glad you feel that way Naruto for I feel that way as well. I would love to see if a relationship can go anywhere." Naruto pulled her into a hug he then gently kissed her. Both felt great sparks from each other and a tingling sensation going down their spines. Naruto then asked. "May I take you on a date tomorrow night?"

They did and when Sakura heard that Naruto was trying to go on a date she agreed to watch Rose. She wanted her best friend and brother to find happiness so she would do anything to see to it. She watched Rose every time they wanted to go out on a date over the next year.

Kuernai was happy to be dating Naruto. Only one of her friends gave her a hard time. However it was not a teasing way no in fact it was something else. Her friend Anko married Iruka who happened to be Naruto's old teacher and someone he saw as an older brother. Once Anko married Iurka she became a big sister for Naruto.

So when she found out that Kuernai was dating Naruto then Anko felt she had to protect her little brother. She told Kuernai that they were friends but if the red eyed one hurt her brother then her daughter would lose both her parents. Kuernai was scared of the threat since she knew Anko would do that.

They dated for 18 months give or take and the love they had for each other grew and grew each day. After a year Kuernai and Rose moved in with Naruto. They took to sleeping together nothing but sleeping and cuddling. They liked sleeping with each other that when the other was on a mission they did not sleep very well.

Rose was beyond happy. She was hoping that Naruto would become her dad. Her birth father she knew everything about. Naruto made it his personal mission that she did know everything about Asuma. There were two issues with the relationship. Rose wanted to be a ninja. Her mother did not want her to be one.

So Rose tried to get Naruto to teach her about the ways of the ninja. Naruto refused to do it. He took Rose in his arms and said. "I do not agree that you should be denied your dream. However your mother is trying to protect you. The life of a ninja is a hard one. Many people die and are hurt. I watched one of my closest friends die in battle It is hard." Rose was only four at the time but she was very smart.

She said. "I am the daughter of two powerful ninja's I should be one." Naruto said. "That is true and hard to argue with. I won't lie I think you will be great but I will not go against your mother's wish. I know it is hard but so is the life we led. Think about if it is what you really want."

Kuernai had heard everything that was said. She wanted to yell at Naruto when he first started but she waited and listened first. She was glad she did not jump to any conclusions. However she knew Naruto was right about Rose being a ninja. It was in her blood and it was her dream. So it was with a heavy heart that she asked Naruto to teach Rose.

Her thought was that Naruto would train her daughter. She has not once regretted that choice. The other issue was one that Naruto did not know about. Kuernai knew of Naruto's greatest wish even bigger than being Hokage. Naruto wanted a large family and Kuernai knew she loved Naruto and could see herself married to him so she wanted to make sure she could give him the family he wanted.

She goes to Tusande and the old lady performs the test. She says. "Well Kuernai I have great news you can have children and as many as you want." Kuernai said. "How is that possible? After Rose was born I was told I could not have any more children." Tusande smiled and said. "I am guessing someone up above is looking after you and Naruto."

Tusande's face changed from happy to her serious face. She said. "On that note if you hurt Naruto in anyway shape or form then this issues of you having children will be the least of your problems." She went back to her happy face. "On the other note take care of him please. I think you are perfect for him."

It had been over a year and Naurto knew in his heart that Kuernai was the one. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had a long life so long in fact that he was immortal. It was the other gift form Kurama. He made Naruto immortal. Naruto could also turn any of his mates immortal as well.

Kuernai was told this by Naruto and she was more than happy to accept it. Naruto wanted to ask Kuernai the all important question. However he knew he needed one person's permission. He needed Rose's permission first. Ok he did not need it but he felt it was the right thing to do. So he spent the day with her having fun and just relaxing.

He did train her but not too hard and not too much. She was only four and she should be a kid first. After having a meal he said. "Rose I love your mom very much. I want to marry her but I want to know if it is ok with you." Rose in response hugs Naruto tightly and says. "Yes that is ok with me. I know you love mommy. Does this mean you will be my daddy?"

Naruto said. "If you want me to be I will." The two heard a voice say in a very nasty way. "Why would you want him to be your daddy? He is a monster that will just kill you in your sleep." Looking up the two see Hinata and she was not happy. After the war she changed she became cold and heartless. Before she never used the cage bird seal on her family members now she does it all the time, even if there was no reason to use it.

Hinata said to Rose. "He is a demon he will hurt you." Rose said. "I know about the fox lady Hinata he has not ever tried to hurt me." Hinata said sadly. "O well I have to kill you to prevent the spread of that thought." She moved to try and kill Rose.

However a fox had gotten her out and now Hinata was face to face with an angry Naruto. He with quick speed had his sword aimed at her heart and one stab and she would be dead. He even sealed up her charka with a special seal. He said calmly but he was full of rage. "I tried to be nice and to let you live your life. I dealt with the attacks both physical and verbal aimed at me. Through it all I kept quiet and did not say a word."

He took a pause to gather his breath before saying. "However you have crossed a line and now I will not stand back." He then threw her to the ground and knocked her out. He then said. "Thank you Anko for coming. If you excuse me I need to go and check on Rose." Anko picked up Hinata and said. "Don't worry about her she will never harm your family again little brother." Naruto hugged his sister and went to check on Rose.

She jumps at Naurto and hugs him tightly. He gladly returns the hug and says. "I will never let anyone harm you. You mean too much to me." Kuernai was happy to know that once again Naruto saved her daughter. The next night Naruto took Kuernai out on a date. He took her to dinner and then for a walk up to the Hokage mountain.

Underneath the stars he got down on one knee and took her hands in his. He then said. "Kuernai I love you with all that I have. I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you. Will you marry me?" Kuernai smiled a bright smile as the tears fell from her eyes. She said. "Yes Naruto I will marry you." Naruto then place a ring on her finger.

The ring had a small diamond. Around the diamond was one sapphire and one ruby. It was on a gold band. It was beautiful and Kuernai loved it. She then pulled Naruto into a deep and loving kiss. Once done Naruto had the biggest smile he ever had on him. Kuernai then rested her head on his shoulder as she stared at the stars and thanked Kami for sending Naruto to her. Naruto was doing the same thing.

The next day both told their friends the good news. Anko doubled her threat to Kuernai. She then said. "I am happy for you my friend. How is Rose handling the news?" Kuernai said. "She is thrilled that she will have a dad. She really likes and respects Naruto. Actual I know she loves him as a daughter and I know he loves her as a daughter." Anko said. "Good I want to be an aunt to more kids soon so gets started." Kuernai reasoned by saying. "I would like to an aunt as well soon so get started."

Tusande hugged Naruto. Naruto with Tusande said. "Grandma will you perform the ceremony?" Tusande said. "As Hokage I can perform any wedding I choose and I am going to do just that. Now send out the invitations. You have at least two leaders that will be pissed if you do not invite them." So Naruto did just that and within three days all of his friends that he had met outside the village all responded that they wished to come to the wedding.

The day of the wedding was perfect. Everything was perfect. Naruto thought that Kami herself was doing this. The wedding was wonderful. Everything went perfectly. The best part for Naruto besides being told he could kiss the bride was signing the adoption papers for Rose and hearing her say I love you daddy.

Naruto and Kuernai then went on there week long honeymoon. Tsuande watched Rose. Naruto also had a few foxes watching out for Rose. By a few I mean 30 foxes. During the honeymoon they spent it all in the room in the hotel in wave country. They did not leave it at all. They left the bed to have food and water.

Naruto ended up turning Kuernai into a fox demon like him. When he saw her for the first time with her tail and her ears he made love to her nonstop for several hours. Kuernai did the same thing when she saw him. Kuernai had a black tail while Naruto's were red he had four tails right now. Naruto would get more as he got stronger up to nine tails. Kuernai would get more as she grew stronger just like her husband. On the way home from the honeymoon they met a man.

Naruto knew who this man was. "Kurama what do we owe this honor to?" Kurama smiled and said. "A fox can't visit his favorite human friends and congratulate him on his marriage and finding a perfect mate." He paused before saying. "Well I am here to say a few things. First off Kuernai you wondered why you could have children when you were told after Rose was born you could not. Well Kami fixed that for you."

Kurama said. "Kami was not happy with the hand you were dealt in life Naruto. She was trying to find a perfect mate for you but none of them worked. She was about to give up on this generation when Rose was nearly kidnapped. She saw the spark and sat back and watched. Any thing that might get in the way she ended."

Both were happy by this and gave a silent thank you to Kami. Kurama said. "One more thing before I let you guys go home to your daughter. Kami ordered that Rose be given the gift of immortally and I gave it to her. She will be just like you two when you see her. She knows about her fox traits. She is a great kid. Kami fought with the other gods and told them point blank that Rose could not die."

The great fox lord then left return home. Naruto and Kuernai once again went home. Both were thrilled to see their daughter. Rose showed them the fox traits her tail was black with a red streak going down the middle. She spent time with her parents and fell asleep happy to be with her family.

End of Flashback

Naruto had finished his shopping he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He got gifts for his wife and daughter. It still felt good whenever Naruto thought of his wife and daughter. It felt great to him that he had someone that was there for him when he got home from a mission. He felt great to have his wife kiss him and his daughter hug him and to have both say I love you.

All these things made him so happy it was so simple but it made him the happiest he has ever been. Kuernai understood her husband's thoughts. It still felt odd that Naruto was her husband. If you told her five years ago she would marry Naruto she would have questioned the person's thought process.

Now if someone tells her that Naruto will leave her and not want to be in her life she would cry. She would then beat the living day lights out of the person and enjoy doing it. She learned that when she became a fox demon something's changed. Her chest size increased a bit. She grew taller and her hair grew longer as well. Naruto said when he first noticed the change. "You went from being very beautiful to being even more beautiful." She also gained a little more blood rage.

If anyone tried to hurt her family well it was not pretty and I shall leave it at that. She also gained a stubborn streak. She became stronger and gained more charka. In other words she became just as powerful as Naurto.

She loved Naruto holding her at night. She loved how close he held her and how he would comfort her with words of love every night. She loved how after a rough day Naruto would rub her feet and shoulders and make dinner. Most of all she loved how everyday if he could no matter how tired he was he always made time to spend with Rose even if it was just holding the little girl after she had fallen asleep.

Rose on the other hand was happy very happy. Her life was complete now. Kuernai and Rose were waiting for Naruto to come home. Rose said. "Is he back from his mission yet?" Kuernai smiled. "He will be back home soon. He will not miss this night." True to her words Naruto came home. He had been on a week long mission.

He was jumped on by his daughter. He of course hugged her very close to him. Rose said. "I missed you daddy. I am so happy to see you back." Naruto said. "I missed you to my angel. I was afraid I was going to miss the holidays with you." His daughter did not want to let him go so he walked over to his wife and kissed her gently.

Kuernai said. "I missed you as well." Naruto smiled and said. "I missed you as well my princess." Kuernai did not know why but she loved it when Naruto called her his princess. He sat down and pulled out a present for Rose. He said. "You will get more tomorrow but I want you to have it now." So Rose opened her gift and it was a stuffed nine tailed fox. Rose hugged her dad very tightly and said. "Thank you I love it."

The family just sat there. Naruto had Rose on his lap and Kuernai was on his shoulder. Naruto was holding onto both. After an hour Rose was asleep. So the parents put her to bed and went to bed themselves. After they put some more presents under the tree. The next morning the two are woken up by a little girl looking forward to opening her presents.

So they do. Naruto got Rose all the toys she asked for. After it was all done he said. "Ok Rose I want to show you something." He pulls out a long box. He then opens it up and shows a long sword. It was katana. Six inches long with a black hilt with red rose's on it. Naruto said. "When you are old enough this sword will be yours to use. It is specially made. I will tell you all about its use when you are older." He then hands her a wooden version of the sword.

He says. "Starting next year I will train you in how to use the sword. You will have the real sword when you enter the academy if you prove you can use it." Rose started to cry and pulled her dad into a hug. She saw that sword a few weeks ago and Naruto got it for her. She said. "I promise dad I will make you proud of me. I will do it."

He then turned to Kuernai and pulled out a small box. He opened it to show a necklace. It had a small heart in it. Underneath it looked like two hands were holding it. It made Kuernai cry. Naruto said as he put it around her neck. "This was my mothers. She wanted her future daughter in law to have it. I have add a few seals that will protect you." She pulled him into a deep and loving kiss.

She said. "Naruto, Rose I have another present to give to you." She raised her hands and said released. Nartuo could tell that her stomach looked like it was getting bigger. Naruto asked. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Kuernai smiled and said. "Yes I am pregnant. I am about two months along." Naruto picked her up and started to kiss her with as much love and tenderness as he could pour into the kiss.

Naruto did not know what the future held but he was confident that he could get through it with his wife and his family by his side.

Ok not my best but this is done for Christmas and for a test.

The ones waiting for Shaggy's Secret the Sequel I am working on it and hope to have it up before New Years.


	2. Note

The longer version of Naruto's best Christmas gift is up or should be by six o'clock on the 31st of December in the year 2013. It is called Naruto's best gift.


End file.
